


A grim future

by Arithanas



Category: The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: Puberty and adolescence are real horrific times.





	A grim future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satchelfoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satchelfoot/gifts).

Gomez Addams had seen horrors; he had seen the most grotesque human behavior and the most horrific catastrophes. Yet nothing had prepared him for the real horrors of the human condition: puberty.

Wednesday found solace in the old books of her grandmother. Their bundle of gloom refused to pursue an education beyond what the law had mandated and Gomez felt a surge of pride when his child made a laboratory in the attic of the old house. Wednesday really had a methodical mind and she applied it to Witchcraft and Necromancy as it behooved a well-bred lady. Her experiments had been fruitless so far, but Gomez was a patient man and Morticia was a devoted tutor. Of course, this world had a silly need for diplomas, but their brilliant child could take a sabbatical to pursue her true passion.

Pugsley, on the other hand, he was going through a rebel streak. He stayed at school and—the horror!—had run and won the race for a place in the Student Council. He had his eyes set on the PC Scholars Program (whatever that might be), and, to Morticia’s eternal mortification, wanted to devote his life to the most horrible and dirty work ever invented by humanity: politics.

“We must do something, Gomez!” Morticia implored, caressing Cleopatra as if the plant could suck the ill-fated fascination out of their dear boy. 

At her feet, Pubert examined Kitty Cat’s fangs with the endearing curiosity of all the healthy children. Kitty Cat was a gift from Cousin Itt and the novelty hadn't worn off yet for the adventurous toddler. Kitty Cat bared the rest of his teeth for inspection amicably enough. Gomez smiled, shook the ash off his cigar and swung his club. The golf ball missed the glass on their home but crashed beautifully against their neighbors' bay window.

“What do you want me to do, Tish?” Gomez asked and bit his cigar. “We can’t shake the idea out of his head. He’s far too used to electricity!”

“But we can’t leave our boy to those monsters!” Morticia pressed Cleopatra against her bosom, prompting a panicked writhing on Cleopatra’s stems and a beautiful cacophony of rustling leaves. “He’s so sweet. So trusting! He would do anything to fit in…”

“_Cara mía_…” Gomez reproached because they had had this same argument for days on end.

“I can’t stand it, Gomez!” Morticia exclaimed, letting Cleopatra go. She stood tall by her favorite chair, quivering worse than her favorite plant. “To think of our boy as a...”

Gomez let go of his club, took a step forward and pushed Pubert to the side as Kitty Cat snapped at this head. Pubert could laugh with all the joy, but Gomez was worried.

“Don't say it, Morticia!” Gomez begged, surrounding her with his arms as if they could be a shelter from the horrible truth.

“A _ public _servant!”

“_Ay, querida_…” Gomez could barely contain the need to hold his chest.

“To think of him _ kissing _ babies!”

“You are killing me, Tish!”

Kitty Cat roared and Pubert pushed his head in to steal a better look of the lion’s throat. Gomez dipped down and snatched the toddler away by the seat of his pants.

“I'm trying to understand his dark passion, Gomez, but I know my boy.” 

Morticia gently brushed the cat spit from the upturned boy with a careless movement. Gomez waited for her to finish her motherly cares before tossing Pubert into the air.

“He would make promises,” Morticia insisted, and she almost smiled at Pubert’s joy. “And he would try to accomplish them…”

Gomez extended his arms and caught Pubert while his eyes still lingered on Morticia.

“He will snap out of it,” Gomez exclaimed with his usual optimism. “In time he will because there is good Addams' blood running down his veins.”

“I hope you are right, Gomez…”

“And if he doesn’t,” Gomez clarified and approached her with Pubert in his arms. “This big boy right here will make us proud. He might even be a serial killer in the making…”

“Oh, Gomez,” Morticia exclaimed with a slight sigh. “You always know just what to say.”

We will be here, Gomez thought as he kissed her over Pubert’s fussy body, come hell or high water, for our boy. Addams' blood was enough to meet any awful challenge growing children might throw at them.


End file.
